The Wicker Man (1973) Wikia
Welcome to the The Wicker Man (1973) Wikia The Wicker Man is a classic cult 1973 British movie filmed in Scotland. It combines thriller, existential horror and musical genres. Directed by Robin Hardy and written by Anthony Shaffer, the film stars Edward Woodward, Christopher Lee, Diane Cilento, Ingrid Pitt and Britt Ekland. Paul Giovanni composed the soundtrack. The Wicker Man is generally very highly regarded by critics. Film magazine Cinefantastique described it as "The Citizen Kane of Horror Movies", and in 2004 the magazine Total Film named The Wicker Man the sixth greatest British film of all time. It also won the 1978 Saturn Award for Best Horror Film. A scene from this film was #45 on Bravo's 100 Scariest Movie Moments. This wiki Additional info and pics are welcome! If you add a page, be sure to link to it from one of the pages listed in the categories below (in the table of contents) or create a new one if needed. You don't need to list that new page below; the page these categories link to is better unless your new page is in a new category all by itself. Thanks. To see all the photos that have been uploaded, or to add pics, click on "Photos" under the "On The Wiki" tab above. It will show the latest 48 pictures. Scroll down to the bottom of the page to see earlier photos. Keep doing this to go all the way to the first one uploaded. If you want to add a pic/pics there will be a "add a photo" button at the top of each page. Click on it and follow the instructions. Thanks. To get more information about any pic, click on it. Rather than repeating that info for each page the pic is on, the information about that pic is listed with the pic itself. Table of Contents We currently have pages. Click on the page count link to see all of the pages on this wiki. It will open to a page that has them alphabetically arranged. Wikia's "categories" (similar to tags) for this wiki can be found here: Music (all of the pages that relate to music). More categories to come possibly, like behind the scenes, missing scenes, etc. The contents for now include: Audio recordings Canal+ (via SIlva Screen) Music on Vinyl Silva Screen Trunk Records Behind the scenes Movies, still pictures Books/Academic papers Cast and Crew Documentaries and featurettes from DVDs and elsewhere DVDs Fan material Dave Lally's map of Summerisle Trading Cards Wicker Man Appreciation Society [[1998_reunion|December 1998 reunion at the Ellangowan Hotel, filmed for the BBC Scotland documentary The EX:S Files.]] Gallery Collections of *some* of the pictures. Currently: Behind the scenes pics, locations as they appear recently and missing scene pics. More to come. To see ALL of the pics on this site, use the Photos link at the top of each page. Links Locations in the film Locations (real), arranged by location See also the screencaps page which also list locations for each shot in the Director's Cut. See also locations arranged by scene for each version. Missing scenes ( Missing scenes shot or not table.) Dream sequence At Holly Grimmond's Howie at the hairdresser's during the house search Inside the Green Man In the greenhouse and the experimental orchard Librarian bath scenes Mainland - bridge, pub, prostitute Upstairs at May Morrison's Movie elements Intros, outros, graphics, etc. Movie fonts and logos Music General info (including links to individual songs and other music, reviews, covers, music inspired by, podcasts,and songbook, etc) Info about the extended version aka the Director's Cut. Info about the Final Cut Info about the Theatrical version Photographs seen in the movie Posters Press and Publicity Current distributors, pressbook, press photo info, negative numbers for press and on-site photos, John Brown's page (the official still photographer for the movie.), Lobby cards. Production info See also Production documents below. Production documents Call sheets Editor's script Lorraine Peters (bum double) contracts, October 13 and November 3, 1972. Wicker Man drawings from Seamus Flannery or Robin Hardy. Props *Book about May Day in the library Howie reads *Calendar in the darkroom * The covered chair Lord Summerisle sits in when Howie enters the room * John Barleycorn bread *Lawnmower the gravekeeper uses *Lennox's Pharmacy *Masked villagers *May Morrison's Sweet Shop (aka The Post Office/Tuck Shop) *Names in the school register *Organ stops *Photographs seen in the movie - (The pictures Howie looks at in the darkroom, the pictures Lord Summerisle shows Howie, the Harvest Festival photographs). *Police car on the mainland *Pony trap Howie rides to Lord Summerisle's castle *Rowboat with the evil eye *Sailing ship (Schooner Summerisle) that Howie searches *Seaplane *Schoolroom blackboard Religious doctrine Christian and Lord Summerisle's paganism Screencaps Screencap of X rating from British Board of Censors. Scripts Full scripts, Production materials The Wicker Man itself Tropes in the Wicker Man Trivia Versions *Director's Cut (aka Extended or long version) *Final Cut (aka Middle or Moviedrome version) *Theatrical version (aka short version) *Version summaries (with dates from the movie) * Locations for each version scene by scene as a chart VHS (and other) tapes Latest activity